


决意之护

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: “安度因•乌瑞恩，”黑龙喃喃低语道，“看看你，你依然那么美。”
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 19





	决意之护

拉希奥从未走进过安度因的卧室，当然，这并不意味着他从未踏足过人类的私人空间——当他们还是男孩的时候，他挤进过安度因在酒肆的房间，以及联盟军营中王子的私人帐篷，无论他们停驻的时间有多短，那里都像王子的衣着一样井井有条。但它们都只是人类临时歇脚的场所，你总不能管一间客房或是一顶帐篷称做“家”的。作为一只自诞生起就离巢的幼崽，黑龙并不十分清楚“家”的涵义，但他知道，在那样的地方，你存在过痕迹会像一株营养过剩的藤蔓，在每一处意想不到的角落肆意蔓延。  
此时此刻，他就像一位明知圣地不可私闯却依然执意涉足的探险家协会成员一样，站在安度因王子——国王的卧室中央好奇地四处观望。他当然未经允许，不过，早些时候，在他突然造访暴风要塞时，同样没拿到乌瑞恩国王的预先许可，但这不重要。夜色已深，每一个正常的人类都应当蜷缩在温暖的床上等待着沙人入梦，他刚刚将黑龙鳞片打造的决意之护交给那位疲惫不堪却又神采飞扬的圣骑士，解决完心之密室那帮烂摊子。现如今他只关心为何国王没在他自己的房间，至于国王本人会报以什么样的态度则完全不在他考虑的范畴之内，大不了他可以伸出右脸再让安度因来上一拳，就向那些圣光箴言所教导的：“不要与恶人作对，有人打你的左脸，连右脸也转过来由他打。”这些都不是问题，问题在于——他得找到安度因。而国王总会原谅他的僭越，他说不上原因，但他就是知道。

这里比他之前待过的所有屋子都有趣多了。  
它不算很大，内室和书房紧紧毗邻，附带着露台和洗手间，黑龙推门看了，只有一个尺寸稍大的浴缸，而不是什么所谓的“能供十几个妙龄女子潜泳的皇家浴场”，这句话不是他造的，他一定是在什么人类的书籍里瞥见的，是《暴风城，一段秘史》还是《不为人知的皇室生活》，他记不清了，但他确实看过不少来历不明的关于暴风城的书籍，它们多半是右无聊的时候拿来消遣的。拉希奥怀疑安度因加冕过后，依然还待在自己身为王子时的房间，而没有移去别处。这里没有过多冗杂精致的陈设，他从露台进来的时候碰响了一串纳鲁形状的水晶风铃，它像真正的圣光生物一样发出清脆悦耳的回响，那可能是王子在埃索达学习时拥有的。墙上挂着一副写实的人物画像，高大的黑发男人和一位金发的女士，怀着抱着一个襁褓中的婴孩。拉希奥在那副画前久久驻足，当年那位画家一定用了什么特殊的颜料或是某种附魔手段，因为时至今日，那位女士的金发依然在烛光的闪烁下熠熠生辉。那双蓝色的眼睛温柔地注视着他，对他报以温和的微笑——安度因的眼睛，那一定是蒂芬。  
它使得这个地方越发像一个家了。

家就该是这样，温暖，舒适，有你所爱的一切，让你回来的一瞬间就想要伸着懒腰打一个悠长的哈欠。他踱步到画像的对面，扫视着国王的书桌，一叠文件上压着一块旧怀表——至少他觉得是怀表。他不想去翻看那些可能涉及机密的文件档案，但是，瞧一眼时间想必不会有什么冒犯的。  
但他错了，那不是块表，而是块浸水坏掉的罗盘，它的边缘还有些锈迹。他不知道安度因为什么要留着它，但罗盘翻盖的另一侧印着一张人像，一个稚嫩的金发男孩注视着他的眼睛，仿佛在对他偷窥的行为发出不赞同的冷笑。他攥着着罗盘出神良久，这感觉奇怪得很，因为当他遇见人类的时候，安度因就是个十五岁的少年了，而人类在他心中从未改变过模样，似乎安度因自从降生起就已经十五岁，带着蛰伏在彬彬有礼之下的对危险的向往，永远年轻，永远不曾感到失望。  
而这少年曾经是个这样的孩子，等再久一点，他就会是个像他父亲那样成熟伟大的国王。黑龙叹了口气，将那块罗盘放回原处。他扫视着人类的书架，在枯燥的政论历史书籍之间夹杂着为数不多的冒险故事，他弓腰向下看去，一本厚度异常的书脊引起了他的注意。它挤在书架最下层靠左的角落，等他将那本书抽出时，黑龙发出小声的感叹。

那是一盘棋盒，侧放在书架上使它看上去像是一本书。  
拉希奥的喉咙发痒，吞了一口唾液。他熟悉这个——他怎么会不熟悉这个？在半山农场，在迷雾酒肆，在石匠之愚的山巅，他曾整宿地和人类下这样的棋，这是一盘“机会”。它是一种熊猫人开创的，执棋双方寻求互利共赢的游戏。他将棋盒横放在自己的小臂上，掀开盖子，渴望再一次摩挲着那些黑白的棋子……可在那些棋子上面，有一小叠空白的信封塞在棋盘的夹缝之间，他犹豫不决地掀开并未粘住的封口，从中抽出信纸，决心只瞄一眼，看到收信人的姓名时停下自己的鬼鬼祟祟的窥视。  
他愣住了。  
也许称之为窥视不再妥当，因为第一行收信人的地方赫然写着一个熟悉的单词。

“拉希奥：”  
既然如此，他想，他就可以光明正大地继续阅读属于他的东西了。

“嘿，是我。  
别太惊讶——反正你也没有惊讶的机会，我没有把这封信寄出去的打算，即便想我也不知道你的新地址在哪儿。让我猜猜看，你这头狡诈的黑龙，德拉诺的风景如何？我听闻联盟要塞指挥官说影月谷的繁星美得惊人，但或许你会更喜欢纳格兰的草原，鉴于你正和一位臭名昭著的兽人战犯沆瀣一气。”  
……

他看得如此专注，以至于当房间内响起另一个声音时，他几乎像一只受惊的猫那样原地跳起。  
“你看够了没有？”安度因•乌瑞恩，不知何时已经回到了他的房间，正抱着双臂倚靠着门框，一脸不耐烦地盯着他。  
拉希奥在一瞬间将那些纸张塞回盒子，欲盖弥彰地将它藏在自己身后。人类径直朝他走去，猛地伸手抽走本属于他的棋盘，转身随意塞回书柜。“私闯禁地，偷窥机密。你可以在暴风城监狱待上二十年了。”他平静地开口。  
“我没有，那本来就是写给……好吧，好吧，抱歉。”黑龙在国王的瞪视匆忙改口，安度因再一次朝他伸出手，他闭上眼睛，准备迎接又一次撞向他面庞的拳头。  
他察觉到自己的领口猛地一紧，半个身子被向前拽去，他刚准备张口说点什么，就发现自己的牙齿磕在什么柔软的东西上，他感觉到湿热和战栗，像是某种电流顺着他的唇直通向他的头顶。

这是个飞快的吻。  
很快，人类就扳着他的肩膀后撤，安静地端详着他的面庞，伸出手指触碰他的眉心，他肩后的长发，和鬓角下颌新长的胡茬。“你还活着。”人类下出结论，显而易见。拉希奥呆滞地原地傻站着，任凭人类用三根手指轻拍他的脸颊，“谁让你留胡子的？”他有点儿嫌弃地说道，“现在你越来越像你的兄长……越来越像一头黑龙了。”  
“我本来就是黑龙。”拉希奥严肃地开口。  
国王没有理会他，他越过拉希奥的肩膀，直勾勾地盯着他身后带着深蓝帷幔的四柱床，“三十分钟，吉恩和肖尔还在等我。”

黑龙只愣神了几秒钟，随即福至心灵，伸出手臂嬉笑着探向人类的腰身，“三十分钟？我感觉自己被冒犯了。”他的手背马上被人类拍开，国王推搡着他的腹部，让他向后跌坐在床上，欺身上前同他的腰带搏斗，扯开他繁琐的大衣纽扣。拉希奥略为惊讶地挑着眉梢，但双手安静地放在身侧——既然他想要如此，自己就该让他得偿所愿。他看着安度因一声不响地卸掉自己的肩甲，将镶着红色宝石的大衣丢在身后，双手抵在他赤裸的胸膛上，人类的手指拂过他胸前的毛发，一路向上，略微用力地扯着他后脑的长发向后扯去，让他抬起头，方便去咬他的下唇。  
“你的帽子呢？”他听见人类在一个热切的亲吻落下之时发问。  
“你喜欢吗？”他没有正面回答。  
“不，那蠢透了。”人来继续啃咬着他的下颌和脖颈，“就和你本人一样可恨。”

他不知道那顶白色的帽子究竟那里冒犯到了人类，他只是笑了笑，伸出双手去解开人类腰间的系带，将他漂亮的礼服长裤向下剥。他的手指拂过人类的髋部，他能感觉得到对方轻微的颤栗，而等他的指尖探向人类的体内时，那份颤栗就变成了轻哼。他耐心地在人类的肠道内缓慢戳刺着，享受着安度因越发粗重的喘息。他永远不会忘记这个——尽管“永远”这个字眼对于一头五岁的雏龙来说还太过遥远，但他清楚，这样的幻想曾无数次发生在那些寂静的夜晚，在白虎寺凌冽的寒风中，在影月谷不眠的星空之，在卡拉赞地窖昏黄的炉火旁……他曾无数次幻想着这样的身影出现在他的眼前，就在一伸手能攥住的位置，那双蔚蓝的眼睛染上欲求，愉悦的欢笑与呻吟回响在他的耳旁。  
黑龙意识到自己的腰带不知何时已经被人类抽走扔掉，他环抱着人类的腰，望向那双眼睛，确凿无疑，他在那汪深潭中望见了和自己相仿的狂热。他将安度因向上抬起，找到合适的角度，让人类逐渐吞下自己的性器，他听见一声难以压抑的长叹，人类的双手捧着他的脸庞，在急促的喘息之间抚摸着他杂乱的胡须，他如此专注地凝视着自己，仿佛要将那头龙每一处处微小的成长都铭刻在脑海间，这令拉希奥的心房发颤，滚烫的血液翻涌向他的四肢百骸——黑龙注意到人类的瞳孔骤然放大，就像某种灼热的弹片溅入了他的眼眸。

***  
这不可思议。  
安度因想。尽管他早就知道自己儿时的旧友是一头龙，尽管他完全明白自己究竟是在和一头怎样奇妙的生物做爱，可此时此刻的景象依然令他颤栗不已。拉希奥，神出鬼没，多时未见的拉希奥，他的额角钻出坚硬锐利的黑色长角，脸颊闪动着鳞片灼热的光泽，一双巨大的、迷人的双翼在他身后张开，几乎要斩断国王的床柱。安度因早该知道的，他的朋友早已不再是那只一手就能抱住，在酒肆气呼呼地喊着“绝不！”而后拍拍翅膀飞走的雏龙，他走过了很多地方，经历了诸多危险，等他风尘仆仆地归来之时，他就已经是一只如此迷人危险的家伙了。  
这是一瞬间的事，黑龙本人似乎尚未意识到自己的变化。安度因察觉到黑龙的阴茎越发温热，越发坚硬，在狂风骤雨般的撞击之中，他几乎下意识地抽噎。拉希奥没多会儿就明白了，他咧嘴微笑，露出尖锐的犬齿和分叉的舌尖，双手按住人类的腰身——或许该称之为利爪。黑龙的指尖划过人类圆润的大腿，这令国王几乎尖叫着捶打着他的胸膛，可他依然没有变回人型的样子，依然如此锐利，如此危险，他的爪尖拂过人类的唇，轻轻探入轻划着他的口腔，黑色的双翼稍稍敛起，而后猛然向两侧炸开，那些深蓝的帷幔被翅翼锐利的边缘一分为二。  
安度因几乎要忘记什么是语言。求饶，或者终止的词句在他的舌尖打转，可当那头龙的额头向前抵住他的前额时，所有的语言失去了存在的价值。像是漫漫长夜中的人类始祖找到了炙热滚烫的火种，围着那些危险又强大的光源兴奋地手舞足蹈，安度因看得到黑龙眼周的红光，闻得到那头龙炙热的鼻息，感觉得到他尖锐却又未伤他分毫的利爪，以及下身难以忽视的，滚烫的温度和要命的快意。拉希奥像一头不会讲话的野兽那样攥住他，将他钉在自己的性器上，每一下深深的挺动似乎都要将他抛上云霄又丢入涧底。没人去碰人类的阴茎，可这丝毫不妨碍它坚硬地翘挺着，在激烈的挺动中频频撞向他的小腹，只等待着下一次又深又狠的操干就能喷薄欲发。

然后是黑暗。  
那头龙的翅翼向前合拢将他们包裹，阻隔温吞吞的烛光，闭上了自己红色的眼睛，带给人类骤然的黑暗。他的双臂和翅膀一样将人类紧拥，似乎要撕裂胸腔将他嵌入心脏，安度因愉悦却又近乎痛苦地呻吟着，太紧了，他的肋骨在挤压之下喋喋不休地抱怨，似乎所有的氧气都被他吸光，每一个肺泡在窒息的极乐中高声叫嚣，他听见黑龙在自己耳边咆哮，像极了暮色森林中的某种野兽，他还听到哭泣和抽噎，他不知那来自何方，难道他不是应当在极乐中欢笑吗？因为无数炙热的烟火顺着他的脊椎爬上大脑，在黑暗中呼啸着绽放在空中，他也许射了，也许没有，他不确定，但他确实能察觉到体内滚烫的热流——

所有的光芒都向他涌来。

***  
等他那些言语终于回到他的舌尖，他察觉自己已经仰面躺倒在床上，身上的衣物不知何时被脱掉，在冷汗中气喘吁吁地打着抖。他向两侧望去，瞥见拉希奥正撑着脑袋专注地望着他，他脑袋上的尖角消失了，连带着那些锐利鳞片和翅膀。  
“抱歉。”黑龙志得意满地开口，脸上寻不见一丝内疚的影子。安度因骂骂咧咧地撑起身子，伸手去拽床脚的衬衣——  
“你肩膀上有个贯穿的伤痕。”拉希奥拽住了他的手，并把他拉回原处，“还有一些奇形怪状的擦伤……在你的背上和腰腹。”这不是个疑问句，可他依然等待着安度因的回答。  
“一次愚蠢的刺杀未遂。”国王的手漫不经心地拂过右肩的伤痕，“再有就是战斗之中的。”  
“我以为你是个牧师。”黑龙严肃地注视着他。  
“治愈伤痕没你想象的那么简单……每个行为都有后果，你不能指望它每次能恢复如初。”安度因摇晃着脑袋，带着些自嘲的微笑，“而且我想记住些东西。这困扰到你了吗？”  
“完全没有。”那头黑龙翻身过来，双手撑在人类的两侧。“我们有多久没见了，安度因•乌瑞恩？”黑龙喃喃低语道，“看看你，你依然那么美。”

国王一声不响地伸手推开他，翻身坐起，快速地套上长裤和衬衫，用手指梳理着凌乱的金发然后把它们扎在脑后。他不知道过了多久，肯定不止三十分钟，但他不能再在这儿待下去了，每多待一秒就会令他体内的某个部分颤抖着想要哭诉，这不酷，甚至有些蠢。他套上长靴，迈开步子，径直朝房门走去。  
“我很抱歉，为发生的一切。“  
他听见那头龙喧闹的声音，他停下了，用尽全力平息那些体内的叫嚷。  
“闭嘴，“他没回头，“然后做点什么。”

“我会的。”  
他在黑龙果决的宣告声中推开了房门。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 1.阿什拉·卡马斯·决意之护，橙披全称  
> 2.安度因最后说的那句，“每个行为都有后果”是8.3拉希奥的会触发的一句点击语音


End file.
